


需要 nc-17

by yiyetainan



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan





	需要 nc-17

我将因为这篇文获得“黄文达人”勋章

你走进房间的时候林彦俊正坐在床上自慰，新染得银头发让你不注意到他都难，他背对着你，从你的角度只能看到他上下撸动的手臂，旁若无人发出有他特有音调的呻吟。他正沉浸在自己世界里，没注意到你来。你靠在门上抱着手臂欣赏看他，看他什么时候发现你。不过发现你的不是他本人，是你的手机提示铃，铃声在你裤子里震动了一下，来不及摁掉。他转过头看你，嘴巴还保持着呻吟时的微张状态，逐渐变成一句无声的“妈的。”  
“你他妈有病啊。”  
林彦俊发脾气了，气你打断他一个人的娱乐，“我都要他妈萎了。”他补充说，一边喘着气。  
男团里有人尽皆知的“互帮互助项目”，原因是一群当明星又年轻气盛的男人没法交女朋友，有大量真实的生理需求需要解决。  
所以他们决定自救。  
这个项目刚开始只包括互相打飞机，但后来发展成增加接吻和抚摸，甚至还有口交。这是很容易理解的，摸都摸过了，亲一下有什么不可以。但是始终没有插入式性爱，大家都心照不宣的回避，或者是真实的因为找不到适合的人选。  
你之前和林彦俊有过几次经验，甚至一次接吻。在一个黑漆漆的夜里，你们把手伸进互相的睡裤，握住热腾腾的性器互相抵在一起高潮，你们靠的那么近，你闻的到林彦俊身上的味道，一点点海风的咸湿和糖果的甜香味，你后来知道是汗和沐浴露混合的气味，你听得见他的喘息，在月光下他那张英俊的刀削似的脸庞，一张一合的嘴说“他们应该都睡了吧？”  
你几乎是立马就亲了上去，毫无置疑的，汹涌的和另一个男人交换唾液和热潮。林彦俊没有抗拒，张着嘴巴和你的舌头搅在一起，吮吸你的嘴唇，炙热的呼吸喷在你脸上。  
是你主动放开他的嘴唇，分开时还恋恋不舍，你刚刚在和他接吻的时候射出来了，白色的东西在手里一滩，他也快射了，不需要你的帮忙。你去找纸巾，顺便帮他也拿一点，你听见他在背后问你“你第一次和男生接吻哦？”  
“嗯。”  
你有点不好意思，回应的不太大方，低下头不去看他，默默把纸巾收起来扔掉。“可是你很会亲耶。”林彦俊说。你心跳的很快，说“没有啦。”不去看他那张英俊的、迷人的，人人都会爱上的脸。  
你知道他和队长做过，可能和朱正廷可能也有几次，但他还是喜欢和你，因为你会接吻，亲的他很舒服，在你眼里他不在乎是和一个男人还是和女人接吻，只要舒服他都愿意。  
他现在坐在平时睡的那张床上张着腿自慰，还没脱的衬衫解开三颗纽扣，你记得你见过他没穿衣服的样子，胸口还有上面的一颗小痣。他的呆呆的喑哑的喘息时刻勾动你的神经，你没意识到自己已近硬了，裤裆里鼓起一大包，烫的疼。你只看见他快要高潮的脸，微张的涂过唇膏的嘴，紧闭的眼眨着睫毛。  
“要我帮忙吗？”你好心的问，如果像往常一样，你们总是彼此需要，他上下打量你，说，“亲我。”  
你亲了上去，像上次一样，勾他的舌头，吮吸他的嘴唇，把整个嘴巴都亲的湿漉漉的，不让他呼吸。  
他短暂的挣脱，小口喘气，可能是想结束这个昏天暗地的吻，可能又不是，他一只手摁在你裤裆上，骨节分明的手摸着那块鼓起的部分不轻不重的揉捏了一下，“你硬啦？”他这么问，一边观察你的动静。  
你没动，任由他隔着裤子抚摸你硬起来性器的形状，你被他摸得舒服，好像在短短几秒内大了一圈，他的手没停，把你裤子扒下来你也没拒绝。“我帮你。”他说，轻轻地，好像是反问，好像是陈述。昂首的性器被握在他手里，他微带一点粗糙感的手，他青筋隆起的手，他握笔的手，他梳理头发的手，他自慰的手。  
他握着你粗大的性器撸动，你不知道你怎么会硬的那么厉害，涨大的龟头在经过他虎口的时候引起一阵颤栗，他不得不用上两只手，上下包裹着，一只手抚摸柱身，一只手照顾后面的囊袋，空气中随着前端流出的液体散发着腥臊味，他一边喃喃自语道，“农农你好大哦。”算是夸奖吧，不知道你为什么红了脸。  
你还没射，甚至还没有一点射的迹象，他玩你的前端，用指腹磨蹭那个小洞，液体越流越多，他盯着你的性器看，脸凑得越来越近，你鼓起勇气说，“帮我舔一下。”他照做了，双手握住以后把嘴凑上来，伸出舌头对着前端那个小洞舔了一口，你马上被酥麻的震到差点站不稳，他看你反应这么大，索性把一下子把整个龟头都含进去，舌头卷曲着嘴唇包裹着，像在吃一颗棒棒糖，吮吸了一会前端又继续张大嘴巴吞进一截柱身，发出啧啧吮吸的声响。  
他很瘦，脸总是瘦的凹下去，可是现在他的嘴鼓鼓的，脸颊充盈，因为含着你的鸡巴，你的大东西把他的脸塞得满满当当，想想还怪有成就感的。  
他闭着眼睛，用舌头垫着牙齿给你做口活，你的性器戳到他口腔里柔软的内壁，不经着迷的闭上眼睛，胯下也不自觉地往他嘴里送。他好可怜啊，眼睛都红了，湿润的的眼角时时刻刻都要滴下泪来，无奈的张着嘴巴被你抽送，口水溢出嘴角滑的满脸。  
猛烈地释放感觉袭来，刚刚从他嘴巴里抽出来就射的一塌糊涂，溅到他的嘴，他的鼻子，他喉结不明显的脖颈上。  
他也射了，你记得他好像射过一次，他刚刚一边吸你的鸡巴一边给自己撸，他现在能不用和你接吻，光含你的鸡巴就能高潮一次。你看着他面无表情的疲倦的脸，俯下去吻那张可怜的嘴，里面还有你自己的腥膻味。  
你是不是疯了?


End file.
